The Last Stand
by anonymous.mystery95
Summary: "Had those words been muttered by any other person in any other circumstance, I most probably would have just laughed. But now…sitting where I am, let's just say that no word..." the concluding chapter in an epic adventure. two-shot.
1. Spy vs girl

Hi. Yes you may be thinking 'who on earth are you.' And you have the right to say that. It is my first Gallagher Girl fanfic. But I've been a fan for a LOOOOOONG time. So in dedication of Only The Good Spy Young I have written a two – shot about the series. Note: this is not a continuation of DJGHC; this is what the title says. Reviews would be greatly appreciated, if you guys like it.

**I do not own Gallagher Girls, but I wish I went to the school.**

**Even though you probably won't read this, shout outs to:**

**Dreamless Wake,**

**When we were young,**

Meeting Mr Goode

**And others that I'm not bothered mentioning; you make reading fanfiction worth it.**

**I'll stop blabbering on now so you can read the story.**

…

'Pop quiz.'

Had those words been muttered by any other person in any other circumstance, I most probably would have just laughed. But now…sitting where I am, let's just say that no word in the 16 languages (yes, it had increased) that I know could fully express the hurt, pain, anger, resentment, hatred, agony that I was enduring. And trust me, being a teenager, no wait; a teenage GIRL hasn't helped control all the emotions willing to be released right now. But, all that I could do, all that a spy could do in this position is put on a mask, and pretend that I didn't care. But I did care. A lot.

'Do you know who was with your father on his final mission?'

I kept silent for more than one reason. Firstly, I didn't want to give _him_ the satisfaction of seeing me cry, which wasn't that hard because _he _always ended up bringing my father up in some way and I think that has helped me mask my emotions. Secondly, I didn't actually know who my father was on the mission with, heck, I didn't even know where the mission was, what level it was, my fathers cover. All I knew was that one day I was expectantly waiting for my fathers arrival, the next all my hope was crushed…all because of an empty box. Thirdly, I knew that HE knew, he always knows something, somehow. I had always thought it was skill, like my Aunt Abby, but now…now I am not quite sure. But most importantly, I knew he was going to tell me. _Textbook evil villain_ I though to myself, _tell your victim your evil plan. _But I knew that he wasn't telling me his plan to me so that he could boast, no he was more conniving than that, he was doing it to toy with my emotions. I had numerous lessons with _him_ to know that the worst thing a spy could do is let their emotions get the better of them, to let their emotions guide their decisions.

Because emotions = rash decisions and not thought out plans.

And rash decisions and not thought out plans = a mistake. And I know that I don't need to tell you what mistakes equal…

Mistakes = death, fatalities, demise, casualties, torture, agony, pain, suffering. And that's not just for the person who gets caught.

But anyways, that was exactly what Mr Solomon was trying to get me to do. Yes, Mr Solomon. The (I hate to admit it now) hot Covert Operations teacher that was one of my dad's closest friends and that my aunt KISSED FOR 46 SECONDS! Yes, him.

'Let me tell you' _I totally saw that coming_. 'He was with me, in Mexico on a mission looking for a group quite like the Circle of Cavan' He feigned a thoughtful pose then continued. 'Oh wait, it WAS the Circle of Cavan we were looking for. Chris found a loophole through our system and found where our headquarters were located. The CIA found out there was a leak and agreed with me that we couldn't trust any of our contacts in the area. It was June 16th I believe, at the middle of the night we went to an abandoned factory where BOOM!' He had hand gestures to accompany his voice 'there was an explosion. Chris "tragically" died and I barely escaped with my life.' He chuckled 'the idiot didn't fully understand who the Circle of Cavan were and what they were capable of. The idiot didn't understand that the leak wasn't Rodriguez but me.' I was SO infuriated at that point that there wouldn't be enough words in the English language to say what I was feeling. _He called my dad an idiot, an IDIOT. That traitor doesn't know what the words loyalty, dignity and honour MEANS! _Then

he continued.

'Do you know why I did it?' I still remained silent. 'What?' the mock horror oozed from his voice. 'I expected more from a Gallagher Girl.' I kept silent observing everything, listening to everything…especially the footsteps coming ever so closer. I knew who owned them, before I saw his deep brown hair, emerald eyes, the inevitable 'I- know- something- you- don't' smirk. I knew it before I heard the words

'What is it Gallagher Girl, non existent cat called Suzie got your tongue.' _Zach_. I mentally hit myself, but somehow knew deep down that he was part of this. After all, what type of guy would go for a girl like me when they had people like Bex, Macey and even Tina around? I'm the Chameleon for a reason I am normal, I blend in, people do NOT notice me. Yet, he did. But then memories came flooding back – things I had known all along, but I never seemed to put the pieces together.

The time at Gallagher where Zach was talking to Mr Solomon and looking in my direction.

The time at the presidential election where Mr Solomon and Zach were talking, where Mr Solomon looked at Zach with some type of respect.

The fact that it is always Zach who has information before any of the older and more experienced spies.

The fact that it was Zach who led me outside the day that I was attacked.

The fact that one of the guys recognised Zach.

They all added up, and the answer didn't look very pretty. Zach was much closer now and slowly raised his hand and brushed it against my cheek. Instinctively I moved my face away from his touch, in all honestly it felt like acid burning away at my skin. When I gathered the strength to look up at him the cocky air that surrounded him had returned and so had the smirk.

'Aww, is Gallagher girl upset that she got used. Poor you.' You didn't need to be a spy to see the sarcasm in his voice. I don't know what happened, but something inside of me finally snapped when I heard those words in his arrogant tone, sarcasm so visible that you could almost see it. I'm pretty sure the girl side of me took over at that point.

'Shut up.'

'She speaks.' Said Zach, Mr Solomon was quite, clearly enjoying the _'thing'_ occurring between Zach and me.

'Alert the media. So what,' I started, a plan forming, 'was it just you two geniuses that captured me or were there more people involved. There would have to be, there wouldn't be enough brainpower between you two to light a match stick.'

'Wow. Gallagher Girl, I thought you knew already, brainpower can't actually light a matchstick.'

'Wow. Blackthorne Boy I thought you knew already' I said imitating his voice 'your brain uses electrical signals. Now what does electricity create? Sparks. And what do sparks create? Anyways, how do you think Liz is running her newest laptop?' I left that question hanging; Zach looked confused, my logic was really flawed; yet it made perfect sense. Well, it made perfect sense if you were a spy and understood that most things that people dismiss as fiction can usually be turned into the truth (Neil Armstrong wasn't the first person on the moon, need I say more…)

While Zach was still pondering on what I said I could hear a third person walking up, a teenager at most, and I prayed that Liz would have received my signal and that the rest of Gallagher would come (5 minutes). The person finally arrived and that is when I had a heart attack, because standing in front of me was Preston Winters…THE PRESIDENT'S SON. I seriously did not know I knew so many traitors to the United States of America, but in my business, most people don't until it is too late. My face gave away the shock.

'What a pathetic little spy you are. Thought you could protect me from the people that were working with me.'

'But…but…' I mumbled trying to form a coherent sentence 'the attack on Boston. If you knew that was going to happen why did you come?'

'You thought I was going to miss the attack you're crazy. I practically created the whole charade. Who do you think planted the schedule with the arrangement to go to the roof? And do you honestly believe I "forgot" mine with my mother? Honestly,' Preston said shaking his head, 'are all Gallagher Girl's so gullible. Oh wait, they must be, Macey McHenry thinks I actually like her.' He spat out her name venomously.

'Why did you use Mace then? If you were not after her' His response was simple, yet so, so very cold.

'Macey McHenry. She thinks she is better then everybody else. Better looks, better IQ, better lifestyle. I did it for one thing, to bring her miserable life crashing down. She wasn't necessary, but she sure was fun. Was, being the key term'

Okay, I was then mind-blown. Firstly, I was still trying to understand what he had just said about my best friend. He was using her- no body uses Macey McHenry. She doesn't go out with anybody, but now she is and that person ends up being a nerdy brat who is using her. And he…planned…Boston. So he knows…

He knows that I am a spy.

The really freaky part was that he seemed to read my mind because he continued speaking.

'It's not like you tried to actually hide the fact that you are indeed spies-in training. Remember when you were found in the bleachers' _With Zach_ 'and I was going on about how awesome you were and how you could do all those cool things. Do you remember what your response was.'

'That I did martial arts training.' I muttered.

'And I said "hope you got extra credit." Do you remember what you said next.'

'I did.' Then he smirked, not Zach's I- know- something- you- don't but a have-you-put-the-pieces-together-yet smirk. And I did.

'What type of school would give a student "extra credit" for after school activities?' I was numb. For a genius I was pretty stupid, and stupidity isn't something that spies find as an essential quality. 'Would you care to answer that Cammie?' Needless to say I didn't, all I did was slowly count down the seconds (225 seconds to be exact), hoping that those traitors got what they deserved. Then the silence began, no one wanted to talk, _they_ wanted to see me cry, break down, show any emotion, while I was using all my strength not to give them what they wanted. Especially Zachary Goode.

'Loving reunion isn't it.' Those were the first words I heard Mr Solomon say for a while, and they broke the ice. Zach started smirking again and couldn't help but stare at him. How did a boy, 19 at most, become involved with this business? This murderous, treacherous, deceitful business. Then a laughed cynically at myself. That was the most hypocritical statement because here I was, beaten and bruised beyond recognition, tied to a metal chair using all my strength to keep my head up and not show any emotion. Using my strength not to let them win (97 seconds), I was involved in that type of business as well, but with me, I was on the right side of this business, but I couldn't help but think:

_Is there a right side_? Of course there is I said to myself internally _there are people who are on the destructive and evil side. They are there for death and greed; you on the other hand want to help the poor innocent people in the world. Those who can't protect themselves_.

'That's it. No point delaying this for any longer, we had our fun.'

He held the gun at my head, but for a girl who was about to die I was relatively calm, until I saw Zach, and we locked eye contact, I wanted to look away but I couldn't, I was going to die and he was smirking. Then it hit me, not the spy but the GIRL, who got used by a boy. I. Got. Used. I promised myself that I wouldn't get close, but I did, and look where it got me. The emotions were in my eyes, but not my facial features. I thought that only Zach could see it, so he could know the pain that he was putting me through _Not that he'd care anyways_ but Mr Solomon must have seen it too because he lowered his arm and turned around.

'Zach, dear boy. Do your father proud and finish the job.' _What! Father!_

'You're his father?' I asked, there were no similarities in appearances, or the way they acted…but you never know.

'No, but I wish I had a son like him. No his father died working for the Circle, it is only right that his son follows in his footsteps.'(32 seconds) Zach accepted the gun and walked slowly behind me, getting ready to shoot it. Then I realised something.

**Reasons why Cameron "Cammie" Morgan would experience a panic attack.**

She was going to get shot in the head. By the boy that she likes, the boy that supposedly liked her back (According to Macey.)

The boy that 'supposedly' likes her, and is going to shoot her in the head sees the indiscreet flashing bead on her nail that doubles up as a tracking device

He realises that it is a tracking device, tells Mr Solomon, kills her and ambushes the Gallagher Girls that are following the signal.

I tried to place my hands in a way where he couldn't see the flashing bead nor notice the uncomfortability of my hands. And trust me, they were uncomfortable. That didn't go as well as I hoped because he said.

'You fidget a lot.' And I don't know, it must have been some freakish instinct or something because the first words that popped out of my mouth was

'I have low blood sugar.' The moment I said that I think my heart stopped beating, I started to think about hat fateful day in Washington D.C. Solomon must have planned it, me being followed by him, him wooing me over, him using me.

I heard the click of the gun and I knew it was too late (9 seconds.) I smile weakly knowing that this would be my final breath, but then I hear a gunshot whiz pass my ear, extremely close to Solomon.

'What on earth Zach, you could have shot me. Not only that you missed her.'

'If I wanted to shoot you I could have. No I thought of something better than this.' He walked away from my behind and came closer to the front of me (6…5…4…) He leaned in to my ear and whispered something softly. 'If you are gonna die, I want o be the last thing you see.' His breath was hot and I could feel it on my ears, I could also feel the hurt of what he was saying. Then he was standing in front of me, taking his time, prolonging my agony (3…2…) The soft click of a gun was soon followed by the roof caving in and a group of Gallagher Girls came raining down.

…

Macey's first reaction when she saw Preston was confusion, she only knew half the story. She knew he wasn't the one being attacked, but she didn't know that he was the one who organised it.

'Preston…' she started doubtfully.

'Oh my gosh, Macey, you're here to help me. Those two were attacking Cammie and me. They wanted to kill her…something about being a spy?' He was a good actor, but Macey was a better spy. She noticed that he didn't have any bruises, he wasn't tied up, his pupils were dilated, his voice shook… she noticed he was lying.

'Preston…' this time she said it in a menacing tone, and while Liz was untying me Macey was showing Preston how good of a spy she was. Now that I was untied I started to survey the area. Zachary was being attacked by and murderous looking Bex Baxter and Tina Walters. They both may be slightly boy crazy, but when it comes to the sisterhood, you don't mess with them. On the other side Mick, Anna, Eva and Kim were battling Mr Solomon, who I think had a gun in his pocket. The debris from the roof collapse was slowly going away and I noticed that it was a pretty even fight. Also Zach still had a gun in his hand. I attempted to stand, and I took a few steps towards Mr Solomon, and turned. But that's when it happened.

I heard a gun shot, and I felt a stabbing pain in my side. I saw Zach holding his gun out and many voices screaming. One of which was masculine, I'm not sure because it was at that moment I lost my consciousness.

…

So what did you think, review and tell me. I warn you though, reviewing makes me type faster…

I accept flames, just as long as there is no swearing or if it doesn't specify why the story is crap.

P.S sorry if my quotes and numbers aren't right, it was all from memory. Sorry about the rushiness of it all…I was under a time restriction

**P.P.S out of curiosity, what does AU stand for, and how do you get those grey lines to appear. Its so confusing :S**

**P.P.P.S Please review. Please.**


	2. Eyes and emotions

I knew it was _him_ before I fully emerged from my slumber.

I could feel his large, masculine, warm hands holding my cold, fragile ones, rubbing small circles in my palms. It was soothing and I was almost tempted to go back to sleep, but I couldn't, I had to speak to him. I slowly opened my eyes; the contrast between the darkness of death and the brightness of life was almost too great. Okay, that was me being melodramatic, but come on I think I deserve to be sometimes.

Seriously, the difference between the dark and light took a while to get used to, but when I did _he _was the first thing I saw, and I don't think I would have had it any other way. He was sitting on a chair really close to by bed he was slouching and his head was bowed. He was muttering softly to himself and I'm pretty sure that him rubbing my hand was subconscious. After a few minutes I decided that I had gathered enough strength, physically, mentally and emotionally to go through the conversation that was inevitably going to happen.

'Zach…' my throat was dry because I hadn't drank any type of liquid in 31 days 21 hours and 43 minutes, it caused me a lot of agony to speak but I knew I needed to. For him. For me. My voice was hoarse and it barely came out as a whisper, but he heard me and instinctively looked up, looked at me and I can safely say that was an image I don't ever want to see. His eyes…oh his eyes had changed so much. His emerald eyes, once sparkling, full of mystery, intrigue, confidence were broken. His eyes were blood-shot, from no sleep or crying I don't think it would have been possible to tell. The eyes that I had spent so long trying to decipher and look through to _see_ him were gone, the walls were gone. All legends were put aside, this time I could actually see who Zachary Goode really was. The sparkle had left and was replaced with hurt, bitterness, internal conflict, blame, fear. The agony that he was going through, because of me, was so visible in his eyes that I couldn't look at him anymore and I had to physically look away. Being a typical Zach, being _my_ typical Zach, he thought that it was because I couldn't stand the sight of him. Which was semi-correct, I couldn't stand the sight of him broken and vulnerable because of me, in fact I don't think I could ever stand the sight of Zach like that. He's just too Zach-like to be like that.

'Sorry Cammie…I'll go.' With that simple statement he dropped my hand (which fell limply to my side) looked deeply at me one more time, and walked away. While this was happening (and I would swear it happened in slow - motion) all I could think of was _'not Gallagher Girl, Cammie'_, this was serious.

'Zach…stay.' He had reached the doorway by now and I had to use all the strength I could muster to make my voice loud enough to be heard by him. I prayed that he would hear me and not walk out the door…not walk out of my life. He stopped and turned around to face me. This time, instead of fear, guilt and despair there was hope. He walked towards me really fast and leaned down to…do something, I'm not sure whether it was to kiss me or hug me. He was really close before he paused and decided to sit down.

'Gallagher Girl' he said, a smile – not a smirk – illuminated his face, and I don't think I had ever seen him so handsome, not hot, handsome. I attempted to get up but the stabbing pain in my side prevented my from making progress. Moaning at the pain that was caused I gently lowered myself down. I looked at Zach expectantly, but he just looked back innocently. After a while I couldn't handle it.

'Well?'

'Ohh' he said smirking. Irritating smirk 'Does Gallagher girl need help getting up.'

'I could just attempt getting up myself.' I threatened. His smirk dropped and instantly his arms were around my waist, holding my back and lifting me up to a sitting position. 'Thanks' I whispered, I hadn't had anything to drink and that my throat was getting increasingly sore. I eyed the cup of water on a table next to me and without needing to say a word Zach had gotten it and handed it to me.

'Here you go.' He whispered, unwilling to break the tranquil moment that was happening. I drank thirstily emptying the content of the cup (which I can guarantee was water) while he stared at me with an amused expression on his face.

'Thanks' I replied handing him the cup and watched him put it back on the table. I felt a drip of water trickle down from my lip towards my chin. I moved to wipe it away but Zach stopped me from reaching it.

'Allow me.' He said huskily, slowly reaching towards my face. I know I probably should have stopped him because even though I was shot, was in hospital for a month I was not completely useless. I should have stopped him, but I didn't. All I could do is gaze into those emerald eyes and lose myself; all I could do is think about how they have changed since I first woke up, the intensity that was held in his eyes had increased and as much as it pained me I couldn't look away. Those eyes had way too much control over me, but I didn't care, I wanted it to. His hand finally reached my face and a finger gently wiped the drip of water from my chin up to my lip and then it gently traced the outline of my bottom lip. The water was gone but he didn't remove his hand away, in fact he moved it away from my lip and tenderly stroked the right side of my face. You would be able to hear a pin drop because of the silence in the room. I slowly lifted my hand up and held the one caressed my face.

'Zach…' was all I was able to say. There were so many things that I wanted to ask him but I couldn't think of them in that moment, all I could think of was him. But that was all that was needed to break the ice. His eyes flashed with an emotion and before I know it he had swept me into a hug, but it wasn't just a normal hug, you could feel all the emotions he had bottled up from he past month, but yet he hugged me as if I was a fragile porcelain doll that could break. He softly stroked my hair and constantly whispered my name into my ear, his hot breath sent tingles down my spine as a continued to listen to his soothing voice. After a few minutes I let my mind wander to the last time we were this close, the last time we met. I could feel tears slowly build up as my emotional barriers that I had placed came tumbling down.

…

_I heard the click of the gun and I knew it was too late (9 seconds.) I smile weakly knowing that this would be my final breath, but then I hear a gunshot whiz pass my ear, extremely close to Solomon._

'_What on earth Zach, you could have shot me. Not only that you missed her.'_

'_If I wanted to shoot you I could have. No I thought of something better than this.' He walked away from my behind and came closer to the front of me (6…5…4…) He leaned in to my ear and whispered something softly. 'If you are gonna die, I want o be the last thing you see.' His breath was hot and I could feel it on my ears, I could also feel the hurt of what he was saying._

…

I had wanted to kill him that day, but now I don't think I would be able to live without him. I don't care if Macey McHenry thinks it's because I like him or if my mother thinks it's because 'you usually develop a deep emotional connection when someone saves your life' all I care about is the future. And Zach. Who is currently noticing that I am crying. Crap.

'Cammie what's wrong?' He adjusted himself so that he could look into my eyes with his, so full of concern, so expecting an answer.

'Why?'

It was the only word I could utter but he understood what I meant. So many questions were rushing through my head, so many loose ends, so many confusions and for a spy that's bad. When it is relating to a guy, it's worse. But his face relaxed and he sighed deeply, he closed his eyes- almost as if he was contemplating whether what he was going to say next should be said. But he decided to anyways.

'It might take a while.' Those words were like music to my ears, for the first time in a long time I would know what was really going on, but more importantly I would know the truth. And it was going to set me free. For the first time in a long time I smiled. For the first time in a long time I was genuinely happy.

'I have the time.' I attempted to shuffle over to the right side of the hospital's bed rather pathetically, and judging from Zach's expression I looked more pathetic than I thought. The tears had left and I patted where I had moved over, after a few seconds of hesitation he moved and sat up on the bed, while semi lying down. He unconsciously wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer. However, there was no pain, I felt normal, I felt like there was nothing wrong with the world. He leaned his head on the wall behind him, closed his eyes, took a deep breath and continued.

'What do you want to know'?

'Everything.'

'Okay, well the square root of 169 is 13, E = mc2 the first man that walked on the moon was during the Second World War,' he leaned in conspiracy – like 'it was a Blackthorne Boy.' I let a muffled laugh out and lightly slapped him on the chest.

'Firstly, that was not what I meant and secondly, it was a Gallagher Girl that walked on the moon first, the "Blackthorne" theory has never been proved, and never will be.' He was wearing his infamous smirk while looking down on me.

'Fine, ask the question and I'll answer it.' Zach took a deep breath; this was the moment I was waiting for for 3 years.

'Did you always know Solomon was evil?'

'Yes.'

'Then why were you working with him?'

'It was an undercover mission, because my father worked with the Circle of Cavan they decided that it would be much more easier to send me to infiltrate the organisation than to send a new operative family.' I was a little hurt at that comment, in a softer voice I continued.

'If you were undercover, why didn't you tell me?' A soft sarcastic laugh left his lips.

'Cammie, you're the person I was trying to protect. If they ever caught you, which they wouldn't, you and so many others would be endangered for more than one reason, because of your father and because of me. I would never be able to live with myself knowing that the Circle was torturing you for information that I told you. It would have been my decision, it would have been my fault.'

'Did you honestly believe I would tell?'

'No.' The surprise was visible in his voice, 'but knowing that information would give them more of a reason to put you through pain, not death, but pain. And because I was "working" for them in relation to your case I would have had to be there watching you go through that, and I would have looked like I enjoyed it.' I could feel the shudder that went through Zach's spine 'I would have never been able to accomplish the mission if that were to happen.'

'Does that mean you weren't going to kill me?'

'What? Of course I was not going to kill you, in fact I had it all planned out. I was going to do what I had originally done, but then I was going to say that I wasn't that 'mature' to kill someone face on so I would go back to my original position, behind you. Then I would shoot Solomon and beat up Preston. I'd have freed you and the plan to escape the building was relatively simple. I then would give Preston some amnesia potion that I stole from Dr Fibs during the exchange 3 1/2 years ago. I'd then ditch him on the side of the road and send an entire recording to the C.I.A and Gallagher.' He inserted a dramatic sigh 'and I would have HAD to give them Preston's location… after a month or so.' He smirked a little. 'Rather ingenious plan if I do say so myself. But then I saw the flashing bead on your nail and judging from the frequent amount of times all I knew is that I needed to by some time, which I did.'

'What if Solomon didn't give you the gun?'

'Oh, he was going to- we had already planned it out. Though, I still cant believe you thought I was related to that monster.'

It took a while for everything to sink in, but then a thought struck me.

'They were after my dad because he was on a mission to bring them to their doom, but why were they seeking to destroy me?'

'Someone is very dramatic, it's true, but it is still dramatised.' I slapped him lightly on his chest.

'Are you going to answer the question or what?'

'Fine, do you remember the lullabies your dad used to sing to you before you slept, and on the phone. Well, they were actually pieces of information relating to missions that he is going to be on, was currently undertaking or has already taken place. Solomon knew what these songs meant and he knew that any information that was relayed to you through the lullabies would be hard to destroy. All you would need to do is access those memories and the details of all the missions your father went on would be there. Solomon saw this as a threat and -' Zach stopped speaking and didn't continue so I looked up at him. His piercing green eyes were staring at me and his hand lifted up my chin and softly stroked my skin. His voice had now dropped to a whisper 'and so he wanted to kill you, no matter the cost.' The tension in the room was so thick you could cut it with a knife.

'Really, is that why?' I looked at him with wide eyes, hanging on to every word.

'Of course.'

'By the way what happen to Preston and Mr Solomon?' He laughed for a while before answering.

'A brutal and completely random bashing occurred roughly a month ago. The poor, unsuspecting victim was Preston Winters. That guy was so disfigured they put him in an induced coma, he should come out of it in about two months.'

'The real story?'

'You know Macey McHenry has a _mean _right hook. She bashed him up until there was nothing left. The induced coma is unnecessary, its just until his father is out of office, after that they can begin to interrogating and punishing him. And their methods are not exactly legal.'

'What about Solomon?'

'What about him?'

'What has happened to him since the incident?'

'Oh, he's a dead man.'

'What are the C.I.A going to _do_ to him?'

'Nothing. He seriously is dead.'

'How did that happen, I mean he's Solomon, he's like indestructible.'

'Well, you see while most people are blinded by rage, my aim was probably improved by it. When he shot you I was so infuriated that I shot him in the heart, so both Mr Solomon and me were suffering heart pains, but he deserved it. No one is going to hurt you without me doing something.' The tension in the room had increased, I didn't mind the few minutes we stayed like this.

A short laugh escaped his mouth; the mood by now was shattered. 'You know, if I ever become a rogue agent and the C.I.A need me to be interrogated, I want to have you.'

'Hey!' I said, slightly offended 'I can be strict, harsh and act professional'

'Really, prove it.' I cleared my voice and then continued.

'Back to your dad, Solomon said '_do your father proud,_' I am guessing he was implying your father is deceased and he said that your dad worked with the Circle of Cavan. What happened?' I felt Zach tense up at the mentioning of "dad" I felt bad for asking that question, I was mentally slapping myself _out of all the questions to ask, let alone "harshly" ask, it just HAD to be that one. _I was being an insensitive, indifferent jerk; it was all spoken professionally, like there were no emotions related. But there were and the guy I love was going to go through some tough ones. I don't think I had ever felt so low and after all the help Zach gave me with my dad I felt disgusting. 'You don't need to answer it if you-'

'No, you need to know the truth, even though that is not a why question but anyways. Yes, my dad is dead, and he has been for 11 years 4 months 18 days. He worked for the C.I.A like your dad but he was undercover. Your dad hunted on the top with Solomon while my dad infiltrated the Circle of Cavan. There was a mole in the C.I.A and it was my father's job to find out who it was, this mission had top-level security and only the chief knew about it. He worked his way up the ranks and was close to finding out who the mole was. That is when your dad was killed and that is when he knew who the traitor was: Solomon. My dad was following your father's case because that would give his some extra information required, but that is when he noticed it. The lead that your father received, the one that supposedly came from Rodriguez came from Solomon. My father was ringing the C.I.A to tell them that he was coming home after a successful mission when some newbie walked in. He heard chief being used and since nobody in the Circle of Cavan ladder is called chief he jumped to all the right conclusions. He pulled out a gun and shot my father, his aim was terrible though it hit him through the right side of the body even though he was less than 5 meters away. My dad instinctively whipped out his gun and shot him through the heart. The shot that went through him went through his lungs and he knew he had 3.65 minutes to live so he wrote down that the newbie was a double agent. He also wrote a C.I.A number, expiring that day, on a piece of paper, scrunched it up and placed it in the newbie's hand. He then walked a few metres and died. They never doubted his loyalty.' By the end of that I could see Zach's eyes glisten with tears. He sniffled once, looked at me and smiled. But you could see a small amount of sadness in his eyes, a sadness that only people who have lost a parent could go through. People like me. Then I probably did what every girlfriend would have done to her awesome boyfriend, I snuggled closer to him, looked him deep in the eye and whispered

'It's gonna be alright'

'Of course it is, I still have you.' Then I thought of something that I hadn't thought of before. I knew it wasn't true but there was a doubt still lingered, and the more I thought about it the stronger the thought came. I was having an internal war, figuratively speaking. Zach noticed my distress because then he looked at me and said 'what's wrong.' I couldn't lie; he's a spy (who would notice) and I am a girl (who probably couldn't handle the idea and needed to get it out in the open).

'Zach…' I started cautiously; he looked at me with a confused expression on his face (adorable face mind you) and so I decided it would be easier to just blurt it out. '…'I drifted off uncertainly his glaze intensified so I went on ''… because there is no real reason why a boy like you would choose a girl like me with so much baggage.' There was pure silence. I was looking down by this stage, half of me was embarrassed and the other half was expecting a sigh of relief because he didn't need to keep up the façade anymore. As the silence increased I started to lean towards the latter idea, which is why he was probably here, to make sure I was okay and to explain his cover. I was convincing myself that he never liked me to the point that I was going to say that I understood. I tried to speak, but no words could come out, the hurt was felt, even in the deepest part of my soul. I could feel the tears stinging at my eyes, I almost turned away but then I heard his deep voice…his deep voice filled with hurt, with pain.

'Is that what you really think Cammie, that I would pretend to like you because of a damn mission.' I started to look at his face the anguish distorted his face and I couldn't bear the sight of it. 'Cammie, you are one of the most amazing, talented, loving, passionate, fun-loving…gosh the list would go on for ages. I don't date girls when I am sixteen for a "mission"(*), I don't date girls because they are "hot," though that is an added bonus – in fact I don't date girls, I date GIRL as in you my Gallagher Girl. It has only been you and it will always be you, but if you can't see how much I care about you, maybe we shouldn't be together.'

I couldn't believe what I had heard; I could feel my breath getting caught in my throat, the tear came pouring down my face. That was the most beautiful thing I had heard, even though he did imply that we should break up. I sniffed and wondered how this boy could break down my walls without trying; he may have walls built, but he uses more strength trying to find the real me, trying to break down my walls then he does for building his own. With just one gaze into his eyes I could feel his passion, I could feel his sincerity. And I loved him for it. And I couldn't handle it. This love I had for him was driving me insane, the ardour, hunger, emotions he made me feel was not normal, but then – when does love ever feel normal. I had been dating him for three years and I don't know when this feeling came. I remember feeling it faintly when we first met and I brushed it aside, but the feeling grew stronger until I couldn't deny it any longer. I completely, irrevocably, undeniably loved Zachary Goode. And I still hadn't told him. I built up walls, telling myself I am just being foolish, that I am too young, that he doesn't feel the same way. But looking him in the eyes, feeling the message they were conveying to me, those ways came tumbling down. The feelings were stronger; the eagerness of wanting to know that he loved me back was physically causing me pain. I looked away; feeling quite light headed and whispered the words that had been weighing on my heart for so long.

'I love you.'

Silence. Pure silence.

The kind where you could hear a pin drop, well for a spy you should always be able to hear a pin drop, but that was beside the point. There was no movement, no speaking and I was there, leaning against him mentally kicking myself. _Stupid Cammie, you said those words to fast in a relationship, he said he CARED about you not that he loved you. You are such an idiot, after all that has been happening the past month, you guys became closer, but now you killed it. You are such. A. Damn. Idiot_. I debated looking at him and laughing saying I was joking, but the words got stuck in my throat. After what felt like eternity I built up the courage to look up, and before I could fully comprehend what was happening I felt a pair of warm lips pressing against my own. It wasn't forceful or aggressive, but it was still able to let me feel the passion that was building up inside Zach, passion I didn't know he had and I am pretty sure he could say the same thing. I could feel myself getting lost in his embrace, his arms wrapped around my waist pulling me closer than I ever thought possible while my arms went around his neck, enjoying the embrace. This warm feeling was exploding in me, we had been going out for three years but that was by far the best kiss I had ever felt, and that includes the time in Florida…After a few blissful minutes he began to pull away, from the kiss – I was still very much being held captive by my Zachary Goode. My heart, my soul. All of me.

He hadn't moved very far, his face was a few centimetres away from mine, his nose bumped against mine and when he spoke a could feel his hot breath – not that I minded. I am certain that he could feel the shivers that went down my spine when he moved his nose and it hit mine, my pulse rise every time he spoke.

'Really' was the only thing he uttered.

'Of course.'

'Good. Because I love you too.' I lightly kissed him before regretfully pulling away. The smile on his face was different from all the others, it was not a happy – go – lucky smile, but one that one that comes from the depth of your soul, one that doesn't require happiness – it requires pure unadulterated joy, and I am sure his expression replicated mine. I didn't want to respond to that, I just wanted to bask in the happiness radiating from the both of us; it warmed me to the core. But the questions weren't done yet; there was still one more.

'Hey Zach.'

'The questions are still going?'

'This is the last one I swear.' He exaggerated a sigh, causing a smile.

'Fine.'

'How did a girl like me end up with a guy like you, like seriously, you're perfect.' I said that in a teasing voice, but his response was so…meaningful.

'I am not perfect Cammie, I can't cook a decent, breakfast, I have an obsession with anything related to Manchester United, I have a tendency to eat Chinese on Fridays and I sing in the shower.' I chuckled quietly and he stuck his tongue out at me. 'I am definitely not perfect, but with you I am complete. Everything in my life is perfect, but that is only because you are in it, you complete me Gallagher Girl.' I blushed and smiled together. Only Zach has the ability to make everything about me seem special, even though I know its not. Which brings me to the belief that he is perfect. For me. I leaned closer, kissed him lightly on the neck (the only part of his body that I could comfortably kiss) and snuggled closer, and I didn't even think I could get any closer. I then decided to bring up the topic I thought of when I woke up.

'You are a dead man you know that?'(This was more of a statement than a question). Zach laughed and absentmindedly started playing with the tips of my hair.

'Why would you say that?'

'Mum, Macey, Liz, Bex and the rest of Gallagher are not going to appreciate not being told my whereabouts.'

'Sure they know.'

'Than why are they not here with me?'

'Why this sudden curiosity anyways, am I not enough?' He feigned sadness and had a little pout on his face.

'Yeah, of course you are' I could hear my voice soften, I could feel my heart melt and I was left to wonder how he had such a big impact on my emotions, on my life. 'I was just curious.'

'Your mother banned them from coming, something about them needing to build a strong emotion wall; anyways it's the winter break so they won't be allowed to see you until it is over. Your mum is currently being de briefed by the C.I.A on everything she knows about Solomon, so that will take a while.'

'Hmm, whatever.' I replied. He was really good; you could not tell he was lying.

'What, don't you believe me?'

'Oh sure,' I said offhandedly 'it is just that Bex, Macey and Liz have been known to break the rules more than once, especially if a friend's life is on the line. In fact they are known to break the rules just for fun, and my mother had to fill in that form when he was first employed with Gallagher.'

'Firstly, security here is really good and secondly, every piece of information relating to Solomon is vital. They are not going to let her go after months of interrogations. Trust me, they did that to me as well – but mine was a day by day thing.' I closed my eyes, letting him think he had won. The sun was coming through the window, implying that it was early in the morning (needless to say the window was reinforced and I already knew the time). Everything was beautiful in the world; I sat up and gazed around, looking through the window to the tree outside and the bird that flittered on it, singing its song. I looked at my boyfriend, amused by my child-like behaviour. I was enchanted by everything about him, his personality, the small dot on his left ear, his long lashes, his loving heart. I took a deep breath, sighed and just looked at him. I longed for the day when I could finally call him mine, not that I didn't already, but to know that deep down that no one else could take him away from me. I rested my head on the crook of his shoulder and whispered his name.

'Yeah Gallagher Girl,' was his reply, I felt my heart beat stronger at the use of that name, knowing that he reserved it for only me.

'Winter break started next week.'

…

**LONGEST CHAPTER EVER! (for me anyways) and to think that I thought it was going to be small.**

**(*) That is how old they were when they met, so they started to date, well for the story anyway. This author's note totally killed the mood, so that is why it is down here.**

**I don't own Gallagher girls… I hate saying that, you get the general idea.**

**Dedicated to Natasha who will probably hate this and won't want to read it, I will have already forced you to read it against your will so stop complaining…yes it is me.**

**So, before my super big Author's note I want to say something, I noticed that my chapters have themes, the first one was dealing with the different parts of Cammie, the girl and the spy. This chapter is dealing with more her emotions, - yes, I also think she had major mood swings but that was to show the control Zach had over her. It also was supposed to focus on tying up loose endings and Zach's eyes (because they are awesome). Speaking of Zach's eyes are they brown or green. Because I swear in the book it is brown, but I liked green better for the story (if it is brown who ever wrote on fanfic. that it is green – you convinced a **_**LOT**_** of people).**

**Okay, I would like to thank everyone who reviewed this; your reviews touched my heart. I know I said that reviews make me type faster (they do) but it was hard to make this story perfect. I know it isn't but you reviews made me want to make it perfect… while failing epically (is that even a word?). To all the people who story alerted – I wouldn't mind a review (*wink, wink, nudge, nudge*)**

**I also blame school certificate trials and the fact that this was seriously a hectic term.**

**Shout out to 2goode4you who guessed what was going to happen, you suck…lollypops. Sorry I'm a little crazy right now; just want to spread the love (and the candy). You might have guessed that firstly I am not a guy so my guy speaking slightly sucks and secondly I am terrible at romance writing…something about being immature. So anyways…**

**REVIEW: if you have constructive criticism**

**REVIEW: if you disagree with my comment/s above.**

**REVIEW: if you read it.**

**REVIEW: if you hated it.**

**REVIEW: if you loved it.**

**REVIEW: for me.**


	3. Summery

**This will be short, sharp and shiny, hence it being a 'summery.' Some people didn't get the story and I thank you for the review. Instead of sending a reply I decided to add a summery chapter in case other people didn't understand the story and didn't review for some strange reason. I do accept criticism, just not swearing. **

**Just a few notes: this was written before I read Only the Good Spy Young, so anything mentioned in there that conflicts with story is because it hadn't been read by myself yet. Also, this is a few years after so they are like 19 or something. And I tend to assume that people jump to the same conclusions I do, but I got to remember that some people's legs are longer or shorter so they might not reach same conclusion as me. To those people I am sorry this summery is for you. **

**So anyways, I better shut up and continue:**

It begins with Cammie being tied up with her wrists behind her back (you find that out later on though). Her captor is talking to her, it is revealed that her captor is Mr Solomon and he was with her when her father was killed in Mexico. Mr Solomon and her father were working together to hunt and destroy the Circle of Cavan. Chris Morgan found a loophole in the COC's plans and found the location of their headquarters. During this time the C.I.A found out there was a leak amongst them and so Chris and Mr Solomon were not allowed to trust or talk to any contacts. The leak was Mr Solomon who worked for the Circle and he planned Cammie's father's death while staging horrendous injuries on himself to divert any suspicions that the C.I.A may have. He also set up another spy called Rodriguez to look like the leak, while it was in fact him.

He continues to ask Cammie questions, while she refuses to give him the benefit of seeing her cry or showing emotion. He also mocked Gallagher Academy and the sisterhood.

She heard footsteps approaching and knew whom they belonged to: Zachary Goode. She remembers events that occurred in previous books (Cross my Heart and Hope To Spy / Don't Judge a Girl by Her Cover) and jumped to the conclusion that both Zach and Mr Solomon are evil. Zach continued to taunt her, and her 'girl' side takes over. They start arguing and little things are brought up. Cammie starts counting (5 minutes). She sees one person she never thought she would. Preston Winters:- presidents son and Macey McHenry's boyfriend. Preston laughs at her attempt to save him (at Boston) saying that she was trying to save him from people that worked with him. He mocks the Gallagher School and reveals that he doesn't like Macey McHenry, he was just using her… for fun. A conversation they had during the election campaign was brought up and it is revealed that Cammie unknowingly revealed that she went to a _different_ kind of school. A spy one.

Cammie then has a deep thinking thing, wondering how Zach could be involved with this type of business, then mentally laughs because _she_ was involved in that business. She comforts herself with the fact that she works with the good side, but then questions whether there is a good side, She tells herself that there is, those people fight for justice, equality and defend the defenceless.

Mr Solomon decides that it is time to kill her, raises his gun, but then tells Zach to 'do his father proud' and kill her. Solomon isn't his father, but his father worked for the COC. Zach takes the gun and walks to the back of Cammie to shoot her through the head, which was bad because she had a tracking device planted on her nail like a bead, and it was flashing because it was in use. He then has a change of heart, walking to the front saying that 'he wanted to be the last thing she sees.' He clicks the gun, but the roof caves with a bunch of Gallagher Girls.

Macey takes on Preston when she finds out (through her awesome observation skills) that he is evil. Bex and Tina take on Zach, who is holding a gun and the rest (except Liz, Macey and Courtney) take on Mr Solomon. Cammie gets shot; she hears voices, one of which is male, then loses consciousness.

"I heard a gun shot, and I felt a stabbing pain in my side. I saw Zach holding his gun out and many voices screaming. One of which was masculine, I'm not sure because it was at that moment I lost my consciousness." Refer to later on.

Intermission

The second chapter starts with Cammie waking up from her slumber, and knows that _he_ is there (he is revealed to be Zach). He thinks that she doesn't want him there and so he gets up to leave, she calls him back.

Zach comes back, his eyes full of hope, he helps her up (after some teasing). He than gets the water that she wanted and gives it to her, she drinks it and has a drip of water roll down her mouth. Zach wipes it away, but his hand doesn't leave her face. He strokes the side of her face gently. All Cammie does is whisper his name once and then Zach gives her a hug. Cammie than starts to cry remembering what happened the last time they were that close. She wanted to kill that day, but now she realises she couldn't live without him. Thinking about what her mum and Macey would say it is revealed that Cammie knew Zach saved her life, meaning he obviously didn't put it in danger. She asks 'why' and he agrees to answer any questions she may have.

He jokes around with her, but their system is put into play: she asks questions, he than answers her questions. You find out that Zach knew that Mr Solomon was evil, Zach worked for the C.I.A and infiltrated the COC because his father was a part of it. Zach was protecting Cammie and so he couldn't tell her about it. When asked if he honestly believed she would tell he said that the more information she knew the more they would torture her. Something he wouldn't be able to stand.

Zach had a plan to save her but he saw the flashing bead on her nail (the tracking device) and decided it would be better to buy time and wait for the Gallagher Girls to arrive. Mr Solomon and Zach had planned for Zach to kill Cammie. Cammie was being hunted by the COC because her father used to sing lullabies to her every evening. Those lullabies were information on his missions and Solomon knew that, so he wanted to kill Cammie.

Cammie asks what happened to Preston and Solomon. Preston was put in an induced coma until his father is out of office so that the C.I.A can interrogate him, illegally. Solomon was killed by Zach, it was revealed that it was Solomon who shot Cammie and Zach holding the gun out was him shooting Solomon. The male voice could be interpreted as Solomon screaming out in pain or Zach screaming because of a different type of pain, emotional pain – his girlfriend just got shot.

Zach then starts to tease her about her professionalism, she claims to be mature and asks about his father. He tenses up at the mentioning of his father, she tells him that he doesn't have to answer that, but he does. His father is dead, and has been for 11 years 4 months and 18 days. His father was working undercover in the COC as well, while Mr Morgan and Mr Solomon were aiming to bring the COC down Mr Goode's mission was to find out who was leaking information to the COC from the C.I.A. He found out that it was not Rodriguez but Solomon. A newbie hears a conversation occur and finds out that he (Mr Goode) is a C.I.A agent, the newbie shoots Mr Goode, Mr Goode shoots the newbie and makes it look like the newbie was the 'enemy'

Cammie starts having doubts about their relationship, she asks Zach if he only got with her to protect her. She is embarrassed about doubting him, but half of her expects him to be happy and to reveal it was apart of his mission. Zach the reveals that it has, and will only be her. He didn't get with her because of the mission but because he cared about her. Cammie is really touched and tells him the thing that has been weighing down on her for a while. She tells him she loves him. It is silent for a while, but then Zach kisses her and tells her that he loves her too.

Her last question is why someone so perfect would choose her. Zach responds that he isn't perfect but she makes him complete. She then tells him he is a dead man. He questions the reasoning behind the statement. Cammie then responds saying that Bex, Macey, Liz and Ms Morgan will not be happy because they don't know Cammie's whereabouts. Zach says they DO know, but they are not allowed to see her until winter break, which they are currently in, is over. This is because they are supposed to build up emotional walls and Cammie's mum is being interviewed on what she knew on Mr Solomon. Cammie says rules are not going to hold her friends back and Cammie's mum has already done that when Mr Solomon became apart of the teaching staff. Zach then says that the security is really, really good and that every single piece of information on Solomon is vital so Cammie's mum will be interviewed for a long time.

Cammie is quiet for a while, marvelling at the beauty surrounding her and looking at her boyfriend and…She then says five words that unravelled Zach's whole lie about the reason why everyone was not being there 'Winter break starts next week.' Zach had previously said that they weren't allowed to see Cammie until the end of winter break; he said that they were going through winter break now, but its starts next week. He lied.

He lied to be with her.

**I am not sure if that answers all the queries about the story or made it any clearer, but I will never know unless you review. So please review.**

**1 review brings a smile, and you don't want to be responsible for me not smiling now do you :(**


End file.
